Raphael's raging reactions
by Jaynexxoo
Summary: This is about Raph watching his anger make his family members visit some horrendous fear. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Raphael's raging reactions

"Come on slow coaches!_ we need to get to Shredder before he realises that were coming to

rip his head off!" Raph complained. Leo rolls his eyes at how obedient Raph is being.

"Donatello, track how far away we are from him on your T-pod. " Leo explains. "From who

*hiccup*?" Mikey tramples. Raph screeches "Mikey! We told you do not drink or if the blue

bottles! You shell brain." "Well scientifically," Donnie interrupted... " the bottle isn't the

substance that's blue, it's act... " "Donnie, how close?" Leo determinedly intrudes. "*hiccup*

I'm ... Ugh... I c-cant Run ANY *hiccup* MORE!" Mikey cries out! Shredder jumps up from

behind Raph and starts to take out purple liquid and poured it onto Raphael's shell. All of the

turtles screamed as Raph ran the opposite way to Shredder.

(Back at the lair, 8:00 am.)

"I still can't believe you let Raphael go and didn't go back to help him!" Splinter disagreed.

"Well whatever that potion thing was.. It just didn't seem right, Raph was transformed in some

way." Leo said confused. "Were sorry Splinter" all but Raph said. "You all better get out there

and find him!" Suddenly, Raphael's door flung open. "*Yawn* hey idiots." Mikey runs up to

Raph and hugs him tight. "Hey bro! We were so worried about you pal, when did you arrive

Home?" Donatello stepped up to 'interview' him, "what happened last night?" Raph yelled out

"I'm fine! Just leave me be." "Ok, Ok. You just get some rest." Leo calmingly said.

(On the rooftops)

Raph was sitting on the edge of the building, eyes glowing as red as his mask. Everyone apart

from Casey Jones was down in the lair. "Wassup dude? You look punked!" Raph edged his way

up to Casey and glared at him. This glare made red lasers come out of Raph's eyes and started

to form a bubble around Casey. "No, stop! It's me!" Casey yelled but Raphael was locked in a

trance, one that has never been seen before ever! Casey was banging his tightened fists against

the side of the oval shape cursed bubble but not one sound came out of Raph's mouth. Once

the bubble was fully formed it popped. And Raphael went back to himself but... Where had

Casey gone? Who is Raph working for?


	2. Chapter 2: missing

Raphael's Raging Reactions

Chapter 2 : Missing

(8:50 a.m. in the lair)

"Ugh, I'm so borrreeed! Can we go out Leo? Please... PLEASEEE!" Mikey screeched, begging. "Oh alright, but don't tell master Splinter." Leo implied. Leo went to go and get Donnie and Raph, who were arguing about what to watch on TV, with April next to them on her laptop. "We're watching science channel!" Donnie yelled. "NO, Donnie I'm not going to bore my mind with things that don't even matter!" Raph yelled even louder grasping his fists together. "Hey guys, Mikey won't shut up about going skating on the roof tops, wanna go?" Leo kindly interrupted. "Yes, sure, I'll take any chance I get to get away from this hot head (Raph)" Donnie said rudely. "Oh you think THIS is hot headed? I'll show you how hot I can get when I'm smashing your face into..." "Calm Raph, shut up (Leo whispers to Donnie)" Leo tries to calm Raphael down before master Splinter cones in. "Hey, has anyone seen Casey about? I'm getting a little worried as I haven't seen him for a few hours." April wondered. " I'm sure he can look after him self, I mean, he's getting older now." Donnie stops talking as he realises that everyone's walked off to find Casey. Leo looks in the rooms, Mikey and Donnie look in the main part of the lair (the kitchen) and Raph stays with April by the TV. No one else is around, just them two. The rooms is so quiet that the only thing you can hear is April's footsteps. "So when did you last see Case... uh, uh AAAAH!" April squeals as Raph's eyes once again glow red with sparkling lasers and form a see-through bubble around April. "Raph, it's me, stop, please!" Once she's stuck in she yells and stomps crying for help but no one but the mysterious Raphael can hear. April has now disappeared from Raphs sight and he is back to his "usual self". Raph sits down to calm himself as he is still patronised from what had just happened. His brothers came running in, "Have you found Casey so we can go already?" Mikey asked in determination. "No sign of him." Raph blankly answers. Erm guys, I don't mean to startle you but WHERE THE SHELL IS APRILLL!?" Donnie shouted, worried. "Chill bro, she'll be here some where." Mikey informed Donnie, trying to relax him. "Yes, the last place I saw her was with Raph, sooo." Leo suspected. Donnie lunged at Raph and shook him "what have you done? Where is she?" " Get off of me, freak. I think she went uhh to ... the.. bathroom! Yeah to check for Casey." Raphael answered quickly to get Donnie away from him. The turtles all ran to check for her but still found no sign of her. They went back to find Raph but he was already gone too. Master Splinter came to check in on everyone as all he could hear was Donnie screeching. "What is going on in here!" Splinter was concerned about the loud sounds coming from the living room. "Sensei, we were worried about Raph." Leo slowly brought up the conversation. "Yeah it seems that the last place Casey and April where was with Raph by alone." Donnie explained. " My son's, I hope you don't suspect that Raphael is the one behind all this?" Master Splinter said confused. "No! But what was that strange get purple liquid thing that Raph got hit with in the fight with shredder?" Mikey asked. The turtles thought for a minute, "Aha! This purple ooze that went on Raph's shell may be the reason Raph keeps disappearing." Donnie explained. (On the rooftops 8pm). "Good job Raphael, too bad you don't remember the bad things you've done." Shredder chuckled, talking to Raph. "Now leave me and don't come back without your idiot brothers." Shredder ordered. "Yes master Shredder." Raph said under a trance. Shredder left in the blink of an eye and Raph turned back to normal. (Down in the sewers) "Hey Raph, you've got some explaining to do." Donnie said in power. "What makes you think that? " Raphael answered with a slightly nervous but cheeky smirk. We're not playing games Raph, we saw you with shredder!" Leo explained. "Oh that. He was warning us that he's coming and to watch out." Raph fought back. " Really, you'd think s crazy guy like shredder would kick your butt!" Mikey said it believing what Raph said. "Are you saying I am a liar!?" Raph raised his voice. "No no, come on guys let's o we've got some work to do." Leo spoke to Donnie and Mikey leaving Raph out. (On the rooftops near shredders lair 10pm) Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo are on their way to tackle Shredder to the ground! But Raphael, well he is ..."Guys wait up! Please..." Raph tried to get their attention but the just kept on leaping and jumping. Raph wasn't gonna take any of this no more ad jumped in front of them. "Your not going. It's too dangerous!" "No your too dangerous Raph! We don't even know who you are anymore!" Leo stood up to Raph and gave a sad but evil look of shame. "Well then if your not gonna stop, then I'll have to make you." Raphael started to reach for his sais when Mikey lunged out to stop his older brother (Raph). But it was too late. Raphael's sharp sais have sliced into Michelangelo's shoulder. Mikey fell to the ground in hurt and fear of his older brother. Raph's face was filled with different emotions, anger, sadness, but mostly fear, fear of what he has done, fear of what will happen to Mikey. He fears himself...!


End file.
